


one cup of coffee (then i'll go)

by princehwa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, basic coffee shop au, chan is there for like 4 seconds, changbin is a little shit, did u know that jisung is fluent in english, felix didnt, fluffy christmas eve one shot, im so tired its 1am, its rly basic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehwa/pseuds/princehwa
Summary: Jisung works at a coffee shop and Felix walks in for a festive drink.orFelix wants a quiet place to finish his book with a seasonally appropriate beverage. He usually gets a lot of cream and sugar in his coffee, but he overhears That Cutie Barista say something about how “people who drink black coffee are inhuman!”...so Felix makes the stupid decision to order his coffee black and tries to drink the damn thing without crying.





	one cup of coffee (then i'll go)

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have not proofed this at all!! at all!! its 1am!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> so italics _means that they're talking in english_  
>  and ~❄~ signifies a shift in perspective

 

Lee Felix has an undeniable, incomparable, and insatiable sweet tooth.

 

His favorite part about the holiday season was all the different ways that you can incorporate candy into everyday life. Vanilla Bean Noel and Christmas Cake scented candles, gingerbread houses, and any form of candy drinks. Candy Cane Hot Chocolate, Eggnog Latte, Toasted White Chocolate Mocha - signature espresso poured over toasted white chocolate mocha sauce, followed by steamed milk and topped with whipped cream and a candied cranberry sugar.

Absolute perfection.

Shall he go for a Chestnut Praline Chai Tea Latte, or a Peppermint Mocha?

Felix was known to his friends as a cafe-hopper. Of course he had his favorites - he wasn’t ashamed to admit that Starbucks was in the Top 5 - but he made a point to try every coffee shop in the city of Incheon. He was usually the one who dragged his best mates by the sleeve through the doors of a random new cafe or patisserie.

So imagine his surprise when his friend gives him a coffee shop suggestion.

 

 **Group (3):** _2 chans and a lix_

 

 **changbean:** felix

 **changbean:** felix

 **changbean:** felix

 **changbean:** felix

 **aussieboy:** what in the hell do u want

 **chris:** language

 **aussieboy:** what the fricc do u want

 **changbean:** i got a cafe rec for u

 **aussieboy:** u wot now

 **changbean:** a cafe rec :>

 

~❄~

 

Caffe Bene was not only proficient in coffees and other hot drinks, they were also quite amazing at making a kick-ass bagel. Their pride and joy, the ace of the cafe, the master of coffee and bread shaped by hand into the form of a ring, the one, the only - Han Jisung. Caffe Bene had barely been open for a full month, but people came flocking just to see him whip up a bagel and a flat white in 3 minutes.

Jisung had expected it to be overwhelmingly busy on Christmas Eve, as even the Starbucks down the road was closed by now. But somehow, it was quiet in the shop. There was a couple sitting in the window seats, sipping their drinks temperately as the snow came down on the glass. Jisung stood behind the counter, wiping down non-existent drops of coffee. His phone - which he wasn’t supposed to have on the job (but his manager had left long ago) - vibrated his left ass-cheek hard enough to make him startle. He pulled it out to see a KakaoTalk message from one user changbinz123.

 

 **Chat (2):** _2racha_

 

 **binnie:** yeet

 **sungie:** yoink

 **binnie:** are u still at work

 **sungie:**  i wanna die

 **binnie:** ok so u are at work

 **sungie:** closing by myself :)))))

 **binnie:** when do you guys close on this fine christmas eve

 **sungie:** 10pm ://

 **binnie:** lovely c:

 **binnie:** i’ll be sending someone your way ! c:

 **sungie:** wtf does that mean

 **binnie:** merry christmas eve :>

 

Jisung put his phone down with a frown on his face. He continued to wipe his already pristine counter, before looking up as he heard the bells on the front door ring. A tall woman with magical looking hair walked up to the counter, smelling of seasonal perfume and a lot of money.

“A medium Long Black please and thank you,” she smiled as she pulled money out of her wallet.

“6000 won,” Jisung sing-songed, too focused on his speed-of-light cash register work to notice the second ring of the door as someone entered and the couple left, “A name for your order?”

“Doyeon,” she replied, handing over the money. Behind her, a tall (but not as tall as her) boy with orangey-red hair tapped his foot while he aggressively played Fortnite on his phone and somehow held a book under his armpit at the same time.

 

~❄~

 

“What the fuck?!” Felix whisper shouted to himself, scowling as some n00b managed to kill him with a default weapon. _Stupid scrubs._ He angrily shoved his phone in his pocket, almost dropped his book, and looked up. At first he just saw the back of a tall lady in front of him, but he tried to maneuver to see the menu. His gaze was aiming for the winter specials menu, but something - or rather, someone - caught his eye. The barista behind the counter was, to be honest, possibly the cutest boy in Incheon. His eyes were wide and literally sparkling like some damn anime character, and his teeth poked out like a cute baby animal.

“You know, I have a belief that people who drink black coffee are inhuman,” the cute barista made small talk as he smiled a chubby-cheeked smile. Felix awkwardly cleared his throat in an attempt to make himself feel like he wasn’t scanning every single detail of the bunny (squirrel?) barista.

“Any person who regularly drinks black coffee is a god and deserves to be worshipped,” the coffee boy smiled as he handed the lady her drink, “Happy holidays ma’am, and Merry Christmas Eve if you celebrate it!”

Felix felt his jaw go slack as he watched the barista’s eyes scrunch into the most beautiful eye smile he had ever seen. His eyes went glossy and he probably drooled, grossly staring at the boy as he watched the lady leave.

“Can I help you?”

Felix made a squeaking noise and pretended to fix his coat, shoving his book into his pocket.

“I, uh, yeah. I’ll have a uh…” he trailed off, staring at the barista’s beautiful face, “A…an extra large black coffee.”

The barista raised a _really_ well kept eyebrow, punching it into the cash register without even looking.

“Alrighty sir, that’ll be 7000 won please,” the barista said with an impressed face. Felix inwardly first pumped, managing to ignore the fact that he just ordered the most disgusting thing on the planet. Felix handed over his money eagerly, putting on his kindest and cutest smile, even throwing in a slight tilt of the head. His satisfaction levels broke the meter (like the Grinch’s heart growing 3 sizes) as he watched the barista’s big cheeks turn pink while he took the money from Felix.

“A name for your order?” the coffee cutie mumbled, avoiding eye contact as he picked up a cup.

“Yongbok,” he replied with his Korean name - because duh, he’s in Korea speaking in Korean to a Korean guy. It’s not like this guy speaks English or knows how to spell Felix. X’s are hard to write.

“Okay, Yongbok. I’ll just be a moment,” the barista turned around at the speed of light to start making the drink. Felix smirked and sat down at the table closest to the counter, pulling out his phone to text Changbin that this was the best (and only) cafe recommendation that he had ever given him.

 

 **Group (3):** _2 chans and a lix_

 

 **aussieboy:** god bless seo changbin

 **chris:** i fully disagree with that statement

 **changbean:** stfu let me have this moment

 **changbean:** whats up lix

 **aussieboy:** i’m at caffe bene . there is . a barista .

 **changbean:** and?

 **aussieboy:** i am in love .

 **[** **_chris_ ** _has changed_ **_aussieboy_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_loverboi_ ** **]**

 **loverboi:** frick u

 **changbean:** have fun!!!

 

Felix sighed and set his phone on the table as the barista cleared his throat.

“Black coffee for Yongbok?” he called out, even though Felix was the only person in the store. Felix lifted himself out of his comfy chair, carefully grabbing the drink from the barista’s hands precise enough to brush their fingers together.

“So Yongbok,” the barista boy smiled as he pushed some noisy buttons on the cash register, “I have this theory that people who drink black coffee-”

“Are inhuman?” Felix smirked, leaning against the counter, “So you think I deserve to be worshipped.”

The barista looked shocked for a moment, and then wiped it away with an eye roll.

“Whatever, you haven’t even taken a sip,” the barista pointed out wisely.

And that, Felix thought, was a really good point.

He raised the cup to his lips and swiftly pretended to take a big gulp, entertained by the way the barista’s eyes were trained on him.

“Ta-daaa!” Felix grinned, satisfied with his quick trick. The coffee boy squinted for a moment.

“Hmm. Okay, you can be a God or something,” the barista smiled sweetly, but it soon turned rather assertive, “But I’m not religious.”

“Tragic,” Felix deadpanned, “But do I at least get to know the name of my biggest hater?”

The barista snorted and Felix wanted to squish his cheeks and boop his nose.

“It’s Jisung.”

“Well, Jisung. I’ll take a seat and read my book and get out of your atheist way as soon as possible,” Felix smiled, tilting his head once more (it was effective the first time!) and gave him a genuine eye smile.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Jisung mumbled quietly, scurrying into the back room as Felix took a seat at the nearest table.

 

~❄~

 

Jisung quickly threw himself into the backroom, snatching his phone from his pocket.

 

 **Chat (2):** _2racha_

 

 **sungie:** what the fuck did u do

 **sungie:** i hate u

 **binnie:** what do u mean :((

 **sungie:** who is he

 **binnie:** his name is felix

 **sungie:** i thought he was called yongbok???

 **binnie:** his actual name is felix but his kroean name is yongbok so he just says yongbok bc korea

 **sungie:**. tell me more

 **binnie:** he’s a rapper and he’s a 2nd year university student

 **binnie:** studying music, plays piano

 **binnie:** he’s fucking shit at korean,,

 **binnie:** a fuckin 3rd degree black belt but hes too much of a baby to watch horror movies and too weak to eat spicy food

 **sungie:** he has freckles?

 **binnie:** ya

 **sungie:** does he speak chinese or sumn?

 **binnie:** nah jus english and korean

 **sungie:** how does he like his eggs in the morning

 **binnie:** shut up i hate u

 **sungie:** fuckin deep ass voice motherfucker

 **sungie:** goddamn boyfriend material

 **binnie:** :>

 **sungie:** im not complaining but why did u send him to me im DYINH

 **binnie:** hes single, lonely, and the most hopeless romantic u could ever meet

 **binnie:** and also DUMB

 **sungie:** gotta go bye !!!!

 

Jisung practically threw his phone across the room as he heard _Felix_ speaking, presumably on the phone. He poked his head just barely out of the door to hear the phone call better.

 

“Chan-hyung! You’ve gotta help me!” Felix cried into his phone.

“No no I can’t FaceTime I’m in a coffee shop! Can we talk in English?”

“ _We need to talk in English! The cute coffee boy might be able to hear me and he’s Korean.”_

 

Fucking. Australian. Accent.

Damnit.

 

“ _Okay he said that people who drink black coffee are gods so I got an extra large and I don’t have enough money for another drink but I don’t want to leave because he’s really really pretty and I just tried to drink the black coffee and I almost vomited please help me!”_

_“I know I’m a dumbass, okay?! Please help, I don’t know what to do! Cute boy will be back any frickin’ second! I need a sugary drink!!”_

_“Is Changbin-hyung there? Tell him that I hate him!! I may be in desperate need of a boyfriend but he knows that I suck at talking to boys,_ ” Felix whined in heavily accented English, and Jisung was in love, “ _He’s too cute to flirt with! His eyes are deadass gems and his hair looks really soft and I wanna squeeze his cheeks.”_

_“Hyung. Hyung noOoo! What do you mean you have to go?! Changbin-hyung does not need help watering his cat! I hate you!”_

Jisung slowly snuck out of the backroom in time to hear Felix’s phone make the little noise that happens when the person on the other end hangs up. Once he noticed that Jisung had reappeared, he pretended to drink the black coffee again. Jisung stifled a laugh as the Australian made a sour face. He quickly began to work on his master plan.

 

~❄~

 

Felix stuck a disposable napkin in his mouth to diffuse the taste, but only once he was sure that Jisung wasn’t looking. He was really regretting this. To top it all off, his hyungs abandoned him with like 500 won and a bitter taste on his tongue. Felix gave a childish huff, pulling out his book and burying his nose in it as he listened to the whir of machines behind the counter.

Not even 5 minutes later, his head jolted up as he heard fingers tapping on the table in front of him. Felix looked up to see Jisung standing across from him, hands behind his back.

“It’s 9:58, sir,” Jisung said quietly, “Since it’s Christmas Eve, we’re closing at 10 tonight. And I’m guessing you’re feeling rather tired, considering you’ve been pretending to drink your coffee this whole time.”

Felix’s eyes widened.

“No, I-”

“ _You really think my hair looks soft? I figured it looked like straw, since I’ve dyed it so many times,”_ Jisung said nonchalantly, in fully fluent English. He ran a few fingers through his pastel pink hair, looking up at the bangs in his eyes and going a bit cross eyed.

Felix spent about 20 seconds letting his jaw hit the floor and feeling his eyes burn with his lack of blinking.

“Y-You... you speak English?” Felix spluttered in Korean, convincing himself that he fell asleep in the coffee shop and was having a nightmare.

“ _Of course I speak English! I used to live in Malaysia, so I learned English,”_ Jisung smiled an unbearably bright smile.

“ _So you...y-you uh, heard me? On the phone?_ ” Felix cringed as he realized the consequences of his desperate phone call.

“ _Your call with Changbin-hyung? Well, maybe I heard some of it,”_ Jisung stared at the table, _“Okay, I heard the whole thing. But on the bright side, Australian accents are really attractive!”_

Though he wanted to come off as more of a cool guy, Felix felt his cheeks heat up to 88 degrees Celsius. He was glad that Jisung wasn’t looking, because he was sure that his face was hot enough to fry an egg.

“ _Oh! And…”_ Jisung set a cup in front of Felix, and switched to Korean as he sat in the chair across from him, “I made you this. On the house, don’t worry about it.”

Felix raised an eyebrow and picked up the cup. He gave it a whiff, and gave Jisung an expectant look.

“It’s a Toasted White Chocolate Mocha. Decaf though, because you look like you could use a good night’s sleep,” Jisung smiled, and Felix was either sleep-deprived-hallucinating or that boy was glowing. He took a sip and a warm smile spread across his face, reaching his eyes as they turned into tight crescent moons.

“It’s delicious,” he sighed contentedly, looking (un)confidently at Jisung, “thank you for saving me. And, um...sorry for lying about black coffee. That was dumb.”

“It’s okay, you’re right,” Jisung laughed loudly, “It was dumb. Changbin says you’re dumb.”

“How do you know Changbin-hyung?” Felix asked with a genuine and unintentional tilt of his head.

 

They talked for an hour and a half, and both of their heads began to droop. The city around them had stopped moving, with the exception of the steady snowfall outside the window. All the shops across the street had turned their lights out, all gone home for their Christmas Eve celebrations. The lights of Caffe Bene were the only ones on, and neither boy inside was aware of the time.

Felix’s phone buzzed with a KakaoTalk message from Changbin, lighting up and showing the time.

“OooOH my god I am so sorry Jisung it’s almost midnight! I didn’t mean to talk your ear off,” Felix shot up out of his chair, shoving his book into his pocket, “I’ve ruined your Christmas Eve, huh? I’ll get going then.”

Jisung didn’t react to Felix’s no-longer-tired outburst, simply giving a small smile.

“You didn’t ruin it. I didn’t have plans anyway. It’s called being single,” Jisung said with a small laugh.

The word hung in the air for a moment as both of their quiet laughs died out. Felix knew that he wanted to change Jisung’s loneliness, but was too overtired and just generally dumb to find a way to say it.

“Your phone lit up with a message from hyung. Kakao, right?” Jisung chimed, pausing for a moment, “Could I...grab your username? Or something?” he tacked on the last few words hastily.

“I, uh, you...y-yeah, you could,” Felix blushed, scooting closer to Jisung to show him his username, _felixfelicis._ He heard Jisung stifle a laugh (which ended up coming out as snort) while typing his username, and Felix couldn’t help but feel his chest fill up with pride as he watched Jisung laugh at something he had done. He grabbed his phone when Jisung was done, watching the time turn to 11:59pm.

“Welp! I should get going and get out of your…” Felix trailed off as he looked at Jisung in the dim lighting of the tired coffee shop. His eyes did a little animated glimmer thing as he looked up at Felix, and his hair really did look soft. He wondered what conditioner he used.

“Out of your...really...really pretty hair...iiiII said that out loud? Ha! Well, bye!” Felix screeched, straightening as stiff as a board and making a mad dash for the door.

“Felix, wait!” Jisung yelped, jumping out of his chair and catching Felix by his wrist.

His wrist was burning, and he couldn’t tell if he was head over heels for Jisung or he just had sensitive skin. Felix gulped and turned slowly, mustering up the sleep deprived courage to look Jisung in the eye.

 

“Merry Christmas, Felix.”

 

“I-...yeah, Merry Christmas, Jisung.”

 

Felix gave a lopsided smile, marvelling at Jisung’s bright, bunny-toothed smile. Jisung slowly let go of his wrist, giving a little wave as Felix opened the door.

The winter wind whipped at Felix’s hair and the frost nipped at his gloveless hands, but he didn’t mind it. He skipped to his car with the same smile tugging at his face, surely giving his already chubby cheeks a good workout. As he got into his car, he felt his phone vibrate. Expecting a taunting text from Changbin, he sighed and pulled out his phone.

 

 **Chat (2):** _jisungiehan, felixfelicis_

 

 **jisungiehan:** drive home safe!!

 **[** **_felixfelicis_ ** _has changed_ **_jisungiehan_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_squirrelcheeks]_ **

**squirrelcheeks:** oh you’re so lucky that you’re cute

 **felixfelicis:**  <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank 4 read!! hng i hope its not riddled with mistakes, but merry christmas if you celebrate and happy holidays to all!!!
> 
> ok im gonna go sleep


End file.
